Angel of Death
by SaiyaLoveHatake
Summary: A country girl has to move to the city after her mother's death and her father take's a scintis job and finds something other worldly causing a chain of hectic event's of love pain horror and fear. Rated T for Oc's potty mouth
1. It begins

**Neko: This is an old story I had up on quizilla for awhile before the stupid site messed it up... so after that I gave up on it but I'm trying to bring it back now only now I'm changing it a bit because of the new obsession with the Predator's. xD If I get a few thing's wrong please feel free to let me know. Go ahead and read!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Angel Of Death**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was friday afternoon and the school's would be out soon, it was the last class of the day as a young woman looked out the window of her classroom waiting for the bell to ring. Her head leaning in her hand as she stared at the skies. 'Wonder if Daddy will be home this week? I hope so I was plannin' on cookin' a great meal for us.' She thought to her self as a small smile made it's way to her pale lip's. Just then the bell rang and everyone hurried out the door, she fliped her long black hair out of her face and gathered her book's and left the room and went to her locker and started to unlock it. '5... 8... 10... 3... Click.' With that the lock opened and she removed it to put her book's and school suplies (sp?) into it. Before she could put her last book into her locker someone walking by slamed it shut and kept walking. **

**She sighed reopening it and placing the book inside and grabing her scetch pad, then closed and locked it. She walked down the crowded hall's and out the door's being pushed and shoved down the step's. When she reached the bottem of the step's, she fixed her white botten-up school shirt and her brown skirt. she taped her shoes on the ground before walking away from the three-story school. Her home was only a block or two away from there, good walking distence. As she walked she grabed the top of her school tie and pulled it down loosening it. 'Ugh, I hate school... Just hope I get to see Daddy.' Was the only thought that crossed her mind at the time. **

**She humed a little tune to herself as she walked down the crowed sidewalk as the people were rushing by sometime's knocking into her shoulder or almost pushing her down. She hated the city life she was once just a simple country farm girl how loved to tend to the various animal's that lived there. She was content with her life and her parent's seemed to be too, her father worked the land and took a small scientific job on the side for a little extra cash. Her mother worked with the animal's like her daughter Kayla. It was a nice life, right up untill her mother's death. **

**It's still fresh in Kayla's mind even though she was only twelve at the time she could still feel the fear of being muged by those evil men and the sound of gun shot's and her mother screaming and the smell, oh god the smell, it was aweful and sometime's she swore she could still smell the mud mixed in with the oddness of blood and trash. To this day Kayla still looks over her shoulder and jump's and trembles at the sound of gun shot's, she won't even go near a gun now and she wont go near an ally at night and is wary of them in the day. Even now as she pasted an ally she kept looking back to make she no one was behind her or in the ally. **

_**CLUNK / TING / PING**_

**The dark haried girl turned her head to the ally she was walking passed to see the trash can's moving. 'Some rat's or a racoon or somethin'..' She was going to keep walking but the slightest sound of a yelp like meow coming from the can's. She turned back to the can's walking over to them. Kneeling (sp) down and peering behind them only to be pounced on by a small shivering ball of fur, which got her off gaurd making her fall on her back. "Oof! What the... Oh... A kitten?" She stared at the little dirty fluff of fur, it was shivering and mewling timidly (sp?) at her. 'Poor thing must'a been left behind or lost it's momma..' She slowly and carefully started to pet the frightened animal. It flinched when she touched its head but didn't protest against it. Kayla smiled slightly to hear a soft purring sound come from the kitten. **

**Kayla slowly sat up and held up the kitten. "Well, 'cause'a my animal lovin' nature I can't just leave ya here alone. C'mon I'll take you home with me." She said to it and got up holding the kitten to her chest and picking up her droped book bag. As she head out of the ally she quickly turned back at an odd sound. 'What the hell was that?' She quickly shrugged it off and went on her way home. 'Just my imagenation I guess.' With that last thought she picked up her pace and turned the corner. Now only a block away the kitten started to hiss as they got close to one of the allies. "Easy kitty cat, there's nothin' to hiss 'bout." She said and patted its head softly gaining a low purring growl from it. She laughed and crossed the street after it was clear. **

**Kayla smiled as she aproched her home, it was a two story house with lush bushes and flower's all round the front and some of the side's. It was pure white with a brown roof and dark blue shutter's. It was the home her father bought after her mother passed away. It was nice and all and it was big too, but it couldn't replace her old home in the country. The city was so busy and it smelled of smoke and trash, not something she really cared for but it made her daddy happy and to her that's all the mattered. **

**Kayla walked up the path way to the enterce (sp?), it was a pretty big yard but it just wasn't big enough for a country girl used to huge acres of lush green grass and hourses everywhere. Kayla fumbled in her poket and got out her house key's and went inside. "Well, Home sweet home, I guess." Kayla took off her shoes with some difficulty so she droped her book bag and sliped them off a bit easier and walked to the bathroom. The kitten meowed at her and she laughed. "Well you're going to have a bath before we do anything else." She said and turned on the water in the bath so it was warm. She stoped up the tub with the plug leting it fill up a little. When it was full enough for the small kitten she shut off the water and carefully lowered the cat into the water. **

**"Easy, little kitty, it's just water it's not gonna hurt you." She said calmly at the kittens mewling and struggles to get out of the water. She picked up the wet cat and took the cup from the sink diped it under the water and poored it carefully over the protesting kitten. She took the shampoo bottle pooring it over the kittens back and rubing it into its fluffy fur. "There, there now. See this ain't so bad now is it?" She soothed the kitten by rubing behind its ear's and under its neck with the hand that held it, with the other hand she poored water over the suds and rubed its fur again and repeted (sp?) making sure all the soap washed out of its fur. **

**"There we go nice 'n clean now." She unpluged the tub and lifted the kitten out of the water, which made the kitten lach onto her chest trying to get dry and away from the water. "Easy little guy, you're getin' my school shirt wet." She said opening the closet door and pulling out a small towl just big enough for the small fur ball. She wraped up the kitten and rubed the towl on it's fur to dry it. "There, there. See ain't it better bein' nice 'n clean?" She said and she rubed her nose on the kittens nose and kissed its forhead. She left the bathroom and went into the livingroom siting down on the nice leather couch sighing heavily. She laied the cat on her lap and kept rubing the towl over its fur to dry it off. **

**"Once you're nice 'n dry I'll find you somethin' to eat and then get started on dinner for me and Daddy." She said softly scratching the kitten under its chin and smiling at the purr's from it. Deciding the kitten's fur was dry enough took it out of the towl and got up from the couch and went into the large kitchen. "I know we got some tuna in the cabinet." Kayla mumbled opening up the cabinet and rummaging through it until she found what she needed. "Ah ha! Here it is, Daddy loves his tuna." she said and pulled open a drawer and got the can opener. seting the kitten on the table she carefully opened the tuna and pulled off the lid. **

**"Okay, now I'll get ya a little bowl or somethin'." She said turning to the cabinet where the dishes were and pulled out the smallest plate she could find and turned back and giggled at the kitten already eating the tuna. "Haha, hungry little guy ain't ya?" She placed the plate next to the can and pulled the cat away from its food much to its protest, she picked up the can and droped what was left on the plate. Picking both the plate and the kitten up and then placing them on the floor, Kayla giggled as the kitten greedily attacked its food. **

_**Ring! Ring! Ring! **_

**Kayla walked over to the wall phone a picked it up. "Falls residents," She said politely into the resiver (sp?) waiting for the voice on the other end. **

_**"Hey Bumble Bee." **_

**She smiled at her father's voice. "Daddy, hey, are ya comin' home soon?" Kayla stayed hopeful that her father would come home early. (sp?) **

_**"I'm sorry honey, but I have to stay at work late tonight. Forgive me Bumble Bee." **_

**Kayla inwardly sighed, "It's okay Daddy... I understand.. I forgive ya." Kayla listened to the sounds of voices on her father's end waiting quietly. **

_**"I promise I'll make it up to you sweet heart. I love you my dear Kayla." **_

**Kayla smiled slightly, "I love you too Daddy, becareful." Her father gave an 'I will' and they said their good night's and hung up their phones. Kayla let out a heavy sigh and watched as the kitten started cleaning itself and she ever so slugishly draged herself out of the kitchen and into the livingroom. Ploping down heavily onto the couch and sighing deeply and rubing her forhead. "Well my plan's were just shot to hell..." She mumbled and layed on the couch. She heard a low meow and looked down at the floor to see the kitten trying to climb up it. "Hey now, don't ruin the couch. Daddy would flip if he found claw mark's on it." She said picking up the small cat and placing it on her belly. It crawled onto her chest and nuzzled itself there making her laugh. **

**Now that she got a good look at the kitten it was fluffy and had white and black fur, the black was mostly on the top leaving it's belly white but its paw's where an odd tanish orange color. "Hmmm, you must be a calico cat then." She mumbled to her self as her eye's flutered (sp?) shut and she soon fell a sleep on the couch. **

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**With her Father**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**The dark haired man placed his hand on an electronic pad which lit up and beeped three time's. "**_**Welcome, Dr. Falls." **_**A womans voice said and the doors slid open. He walked in and up to a blonde woman, she was wearing the same coat as he was only she was wearing a white dress under it that stoped just above her knee's. Her blonde hair was short and straight it went just an inch or so below her shoulders and her thin rimed glasses shined in the bright light of the lab. "Miss, Oneil. What did I have to stay in late for this time? If it's to gather data again I'm going home." He said somewhat glaring at the blode for calling him in and away from his Daughter. **

**"Christoper Falls. Nice to see you too." She said not looking up from her note pad and walking over to another door and Christoper followed close behind. "We have found something that we need you to examen." (sp?) she explained placing her hand on another pad as it lit up, "**_**Welcome, Dr. Oneil**_**" With that the door's opened up and they both walked in. "It's nothing we've ever seen before it's... It's other worldly." Christoper rised a brow looking at her. "And what am I to do? I'm only an anneliest (Sp?) for animal's and plant's maybe a few other thing's here and there but that's it." He said eyeing the way Oneil smiled and she looked over at him an odd look in her grayish blue eye's. **

**"That's what we need you for, to find out if it's an animal or something else." Just then they heard a crash and yelling in the room ahead of them and raced to the door. Oneil place her hand on the pad and it opened leting them in. "What's going on here?!" They looked on to see the gaurd's and some of the other scientist's trying to contain something that slashed out at them with it's tail? Then it got free and charged right at Christoper and Oneil. "Stand back!" Oneil pushed Chris out of the way and pulled out something that looked like a pen from her coat pocket and it extended into some kind of rod, Oneil jabed the rod at the attacking creacher and the sound of zaping electricity and the smell of something burning crashed over Christoper like a pooring rain. He looked at the creacher on the ground wriggling (sp?) and twiching as Oneil kept the zaper on it's neck and shouting order's at the gaurd's to take it back to the holding chamber. **

**The gaurd's draged it back to the holding chamber and locked it tight. "What in god's creation was that... THING?" Oneil looked at Christoper with a crooked (sp?) smile. "That, Dr. Falls is what we want you to find out." Christoper shook his head sighing and rubed the back of his neck walking over to the chamber. 'This is going to be a long night...' **

**9:45 Pm.**

**Kayla turned onto her side making the kitten fall next to her. **_**mew**_** it whined and cuddled up to her relaxed face. Kayla mumbled and opened her eyes slightly and pushed herself up tiredly and sat up and rubed her eyes. "Ugh, must'a fell asleep..." She slugishly got up from the couch and gathered the small fur ball up in her arms and went to the stair's to get to her room. Draging her feet on the hard wood floor of the hall and placing a lazy hand her the door nob of the first door she came to. She placed the kitten on the bed and it floped down on her pillow's and she walked to the hall bathroom just across the hall. She fliped the light on and went to the sink and turned on the water to luke warm and splashed her face in the refreshing water. The odd sound of claws on the wood came to Kayla's ear's and she grabed the towl on the rack next to the sink and wiped her face. **

**The scene in the mirror made her freeze in place and drop the towl in her hand's and onto the there behind her was some sort of beast or monster. It's black skin shining in the light of the bathroom it's mouth full of razer sharp teeth coated by the drool that oozed from it's mouth, it's sharp pointed tail waged around just waiting to stike at any moment.**

**"Oh.. my... God.." Kayla then screamed and ducked down as this thing swung it's tail around meant for her head but hit the mirror shattering it to peices. She raced out of the room and across the hall to her room and slamed it shut and locked it as the black monster pounded on it. "Jesus Christ! What the fuck is it?!" Kayla yelled out as she rushed to one part of her room and pulled out a small bag from a pile of discared bags and ran to her bed picking up the kitten and placing it in the bag. "Don't worry this bag was made to keep pet's safe." She said hurriedly as she made for the window, it was easy to climb down the rose ladder if you were careful of the thorn's. She unhitched the lock on the window and leaned over but stoped dead where she was. Two of those thing's were right under her window and to her bad luck saw her and started climbing up the wall! **

**"Fucking shit on fucking shingle!" She yelled and slamed her window shut and locked it, not like it would do any good she knew they would just break the glass and kill her once they got up to the window. The pounding and screeching of these monster's stressed Kayla out to the point of tear's knowing her death is only parted by wood and glass. Kayla hid the bag in the corner of the room to make sure the kitten would be safe in it's pet carrier, after that she grab her dagger off her dresser. It was mainly for show but if she was going to die she wasn't going to go without a fight. The sound of screeching outside her door was mixed with a roar and something sliceing through the air, but she didn't have time to worry about what it was since the monster's reached her window and broke through it and stood in front her waiting, watching...**

**Then, the one closest to her gave out a shrill cry and launched itself at her and she ducked and rolled to her right toward the door which might not have been the best idea to do 'cause when she did the door busted open and the other shiney black monster charged her. "C'mon mother fucker!!" She screamed as it landed on her knocking her on her back as it lashed out with it's claw's and tail. "Get the... Fuck off me!!" She used her leg's as best as she could and grabed at it's neck and turned the tables on it so she was the one pining it to the ground, which was ****ALOT**** harder then it seemed. **

**Out of the corner of her eye she could see that someone was fighting the other monster keeping it at bay. "This is so FUCKED UP!" Kayla said just before the wind was knocked out of her by this thing's tail and almost lost her footing at the same time. 'Damn this fucker is strong.' Then the tail hit her in the arm and when to move back to attack the other side. "No you don't!" She reached out and snagged the tail before it got to far away. Trying to hold the thing down by it's neck and trying to keep a good grip on it's tail was more difficult then she could have ever emagine! Then something in her mind clicked. As quickly as the thought came she acted and with as much strength and forse as she could muster, jamed the pointed part of it's tail under it's chin as far and as hard as she could which may have been a bit much seeing as it almost went through it's head! Then it thrashed and wiggled violently and tossed her off as it then shuttered and lay limp on the floor. **

**It's yellow blood oozed out of it's wound and it hissed and dissolved the floor from under it. Then the sould of clicking and low throaty growls pulled Kayla's stund gaze from the dead monster and up to the figure that towered over her. He must have been seven to eight feet tall large and broadly built with a silvery-gray sort of armor and mesh neting around his torso and odd shiney dreadlocks framed it's head and mask. Kayla scrambled back as she crouched down and looked her tilting his head making some kinda of clicking purring noise at her. "What the hell are ya?! What the hell are those thing's?! And why are ya'll even in my house?!" Kayla couldn't help but yell but soon regreted it when the thing in front of her roared and extended some hiddened blade's on it's wrist which made her slink back when he held them up to her neck. **

**Kayla whimpered against her will and tried to mutter out the word's that tried to hitch in her throat. "F-for-forgive me... I-I-I didn't know I-I was in t-the presence o-of s-s-s-such a ski-lled w-warrior like y-yerself..." She half whimpered out but he seemed to approve of what she said and lowered it's blade's from her neck. He purred and stood up looking down at her and tilting it's head again, almost seeming like he was waiting for her to get up, which she was but a sound cut her off. The sound of russling and meowing made Kayla snap her head over to where she had hid the kitten. She was going to go get it and check to make sure it was okay, but the big man beat her to it and was over to the corner in no time picking up the bag. "No, don't! Oh god, please be careful!" She shouted and raced over trying to take the bag from him as carefully and as quickly as she could but he held it up and out of her reach. **

**He roared at her again and she steped back holding up her hand's in a none threating way. "Easy big guy... I-I Just want the bag... Please?" She said as she held out her hand's for the bag hoping that maybe he understood what she wanted. He clicked and growled before bringing the bag down and messing with it and turning it in diffrent ways causing her to twich and reach out for it and succeeding in geting it which made him roar at her again. "Easy, easy... I'm goin' to show you what's inside, okay?" She said and unziped the bag and reached into it pulling out the furry animal. **

**"See? It's a kitten." She said holding up the cat so he could see it better in the dim light of the moon shining through her window. He tilted his head and reached up a clawed hand and touched the kittens soft furr. Their little moment of peace was short lived when they heard the screeching and clatter of glass being moved around on the hard wood floor. They turned and saw another one of those monster's there. "Damnit! Can't these thing's cut us any slack?!" She yelled placing the cat back into the bag and ziped it up and held it close to her side. The monster charged and the big guy delt with it quickly and disscared it's body to the side and turned to Kayla clicking and purring at her. **

**Somehow she got what he was trying to say and followed him out of her room and down the stair's as quickly as she could. "Where are we goin'?" She said outloud knowing full well he didn't understand her at all. He clicked at her as a responce only that didn't help her much as she tried to keep up with him and still holding the pet carrier close to her for the poor kitten's sake. Kayla let out a yelp as he turned and stooped down wraping his arm around her middle and halled her up over his shoulder and kept running almost making her drop the pet carrier. "Whaa! Damnit! I almost lost my cat! Put me down! I can run on my own! C'mon put me down!" She tried in vain to have him let go but it was useless to try so she gave up with barely a fight. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Neko: Okay I had to get this out of my system! I love the Yautja! So I made my own story, I think this is kinda long though sorry 'bout that! It was waaaaaaaaaaaaay longer then this so I had to down size it. Well R&R please!**


	2. A New Friend?

**The ooman soon stoped fighting which was a relief for him since he hurt his shoulder in the fight with the Xenomorph, why he saved this Ooman was lost to him and the odd animal she carried in the pouch was odd enough and it seemed harmless. 'Why would she carry and pertect such a weak beast?' Then she started yelling and kicking furiously and trying to get off his shoulder which made him stop and look behind him, a yard or two back the pouch she was carring droped which was making her thrash about. "Stop thrashing around ooman!" He roared making her stop moving immediately and she whimpered something he couldn't make out, damn the oomans speach, But he knew what she wanted so to keep her from thrashing again walked over to the pouch and picked it up and let her down giving it to her. "Here." He growled and she opened it and looked inside, seeming satisfied closed it back up and smiled at him. **

**She said something but he couldn't understand her and he tilted his head at her. The ooman then screamed out and pointed behind him but he wasn't quick enough since when he turned around he was tackled to the ground by one of the Xenomorph. He wrestled with the hard meat as it tried to crush his skull with it's inner mouth. He reach out and grabed his combi spear but the damned thing knocked it out of his hand before he could extend it. "Ooman! The spear! Get the spear!" He roared at the woman staring in horror at the fight. She shook her head and grabed the spear fumbling around with it. "Grr this is going nowhere!" He roared still trying to keep the hard meat at bay. **

**Kayla fumbled with the odd weapon with shaking hand's, she knew want he wanted but she didn't know how to work the damn thing! She moved her hand's around the spear and it extended which made her drop it out of surprise. "Fuck!" She recovered and looked over at the wrestling match and made her move. "Fucking die you freak of nature!" She gave a shrill war cry and jamed the spear into it's head twisted it a few time's left then right and pushed it off her new companion and fell down to a sitting position breathing heavily. Kayla was in shock, she had just killed two of these thing's and saved a man that might not even be a man at all! But he did in a way save her sorry ass too so she guessed they were even now.**

**The big guy sat up slowly and looked at the monster then to her clicking and purring softly. Kyala ran her hand through her hair and wiped the sweat off her brow. She slowly halled herslef up and picked up the droped carrier. "Okay big guy, we need to keep goin' we can't stay here there are bond to be more." She said turning to him placing a lazy hand on her hip. She was tired and achey all over and she was covered in cut's and she was sure there were going to be burses. Big guy got up from the ground took his spear from the head of it's victum and hitched it to his belt and turned to her.**

**The Ooman seemed tired, slugish and wary of everything around her. Unlike the other oomans male or female she didn't seem scared of him, well when he wasn't threatening her with his wrist blade's or roaring/yelling at her. He went up the her and picked her up again placing her over his shoulder which this time she didn't fight. Then he got a message from his fellow hunter's. **

_**"Ra'mar, Where are you? We've found the nest." **_

**Ra'mar clicked softly. "I had a few... Loose ends to take care of, where is the nest?"**

_**"Head northeast on your tracker, from where you are it shoulsn't take long at all." **_

**"Tai... Do you know how to speak the ooman language?" Much to his dislike of asking his hunt leader such a dumb question he had to know what this female was saying, he wasn't sure why. **

_**"I do. Why?" **_

**"Just wondering. I'll be there sortly." With that he ended his link with the hunt leader to pay more attention on the path ahead. The ooman groaned in discomfort and made to left herself up. "We're almost there stop fussing." Ra'mar growled and she relaxed again with a huff. Least she knew better then to pick a fight with someone who is maybe twice to three times bigger then she is, although her killing the hard meat's is honorable. Not meny ooman's can stand up to them much less the female's. This ooman was diffrent, unique. She seemed scared but didn't let it stop her from pertecting herself or that pet she seems to care so much for and even helped him when he was pinned. **

**This might be the reason why he is bringing her with him, to him she has proved she can be useful and is worthy of their mark. He wasn't quite sure if Tai or Se'tja would agree with him this beinging his frist hard meat hunt. He knew she was going to kill more of them, it was enebitable they were going into the nest so it was only obvious there will be a swarm of them. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**With Christoper**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**The lab building became hectic, so much screaming and screeching from everyone and those aliens he was surprised he has lived this long. This alien he was to examen got loose and into the vent system then people started to go missing and before they knew it they were swarmed by these thing's. They took Dr. Oneil and her assistant Maria Bennett. Chris was lucky enough to get out with only a small gash on his leg. Christoper raced down the long hallway and stoped placing his hand on the pad as it beeped and let him into the room where they held the alien and locked the door's and looked around. Nothing had been in here since the alien got loose. Chris went to the gaint computer and started typing on it. **_**"System lock down. Unable to meet request. System lock down."**_** Chris cursed and tried to overload the mesage system. **

_**"System avalible."**_** Chris smiled to him self, now he was thankful for those year's of playful compter hacking when he was a teenager. Now that he could send out a message he will, he pulled up the video recording and pressed the enter botten. **_**"Video message ready."**_** Then Chris saw him self on the huge screen, but before he could say anything the sound of screeching and pounding came to his ear's. 'Shit..." He looked at the door's then back at the screen. "This is Dr. Falls; Code number 5014356, We have a code red alert. About a dozen fatalities and hunder's of severe injuries and fifteen people missing people. Requesting emediate evacation and rescue. Repeat emediate evacation and rescue." Chris then sent the message and went to the holding chamber. "It wont be much but it might be the only way to portect my self from those alien's." He said as he punched in some number's and went into the chamber. It wasn't big but there was an easy way to get out with out useing the chamber door if he needed to. **

**"I just hope you're safe my dear daughter..." With that he let the door shut and waited for help to arrive. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**With Kayla**

**------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**The big guy put her down much to her relief, she rubed her sore belly and checked on the kitten. Much to her surprise it was asleep. She patted its back to make sure it was okay, when she knew it was she zipped it up and followed her new friend to where ever it was that he was going. He had just carried her a mile from her home and had helped her fight those monster's a few more time's, each time he took something from them, teeth, claw's, and their skull's. A shiver went down her spine remembering it. Now that she thought about it, they were on the road to her father's lab. "Big guy! Could ya at least give me some kinda hint to where we're goin'?" In all the mayhem she didn't think to see if her father was okay, hopefully he will let her go to see if he is. She only got growl's and low clicking from the big guy so she gave up on it and tried to keep up with him. **

**Thinking she heard a sound looked over to her right to make sure those thing's weren't behind them trying to sneak attack. Then she slamed into something hard and fell to the ground with a loud thump. "Owch, I should'a seen that comin'." She mumbled rubing her head and looked up at the big guy staring at her. "Uh, heh sorry 'bout that." The sound of multiple clicking came to her ear's. "Oh, this is where we were goin' huh?" She looked ahead of him to two other's that looked kinda like him only one was taller but the other was his height. "This is gonna be a long night..." The other's clicked and growled at her slightly as big guy steped infront of her. **

**"Ra'mar what were you thinking? Beinging this ooman here to our hunt." The hunt leader growled looking over the small ooman. "Tai this ooman as proved useful to us." Se'tja growled loudly at him, "To you Ra'mar! **_**We**_** have no use for it." He roared pointing at her. "Hey keep yer damn finger's outta my face! You may be bigger then me but I can kick yer ass to Mississippi and back, so back off!" The ooman barked at Se'tja baring her teeth at him making Tai growl slightly in amusement. "It doesn't seem this ooman is scared of you Se'tja. She speak's of as she said 'kicking your ass to Mississippi and back' and telling you to back off." Tai and Ra'mar seemed quite amused by her but Se'tja didn't like it one bit. "It's not coming with us." He said sturnly and Tai growled at him. "I will dicide the fate of the ooman not you young blood." Tai growled and Se'tja steped back clicking softly. **

**Kayla watch and listened to the sound's the three 'men' were making whatever it was seemed to be toward her which probably wasn't good. Then the tallest one steped closer to her which made her step back and hold up her fist's in defence stance. She was glad her father let her take boxing a taijutsu lessen's since without though's she might not have made it through this night so far. "Back it up buddy!" She warned and he stoped moving. "Ooman. We are not going to harm you." Kayla's eye's widened a bit when she heard him speak her language. "Well... This is new... Okay then why are ya here and why are ya'll at my dad's building?" She questioned watching as he clicked and growled softly at the other's. Probably telling them what she just said. "Well ooman, we are here to hunt the hard meat's you and Ra'mar have foght." He said leaning his head toward the guy she was with. "Wait... You broght those fuckin' thing's here?! Why?!" She yelled shaking her fist's from how hard she was clenching them. **

**"To hunt. They can only breed in your kind." He said calmly and watch Kayla's face turn hard and angry in two second's flat. "Ya fuckin' moster! How dare ya bring those thing's here! What give's ya the right to use my kind as cattle for yer good for nothing hunt's!?" She yelled loudly in anger and he roared at her. "Stop that! I'm not scared of ya! I did respect ya'll but after hearing this, I'd rather have my throat riped out by those thing's!" He walked up to her and grabed her by the throat and lifted her into the air but she didn't fight it. "If you keep talking that way your wish will come true." She grined and grabed his large hand's. "Ya really think I'm afraid of ya? Don't make me laugh." She lifted her leg and kicked him in the side of his head and kicked off his chest still holding onto his hand's useing the shock she gave him to flip him over her with every bit of power she had in her little body. **

**He hit the ground with a hard thud and she stared at him through the relective lenses of his mask. "I'm not as weak as I look bastard." She stood up and turned to the other's looking at them sturnly. "Anyone else wanna try me out?" She said holding up her fist and shaking it as she spoke. The one she just fliped over slowly got up and clicked at her softly. "No ooman as ever done that before." Kayla scoffed and looked at him coldly. "I ain't like everyone else clicker and I have a name. Kayla." He tilted his head clicking again. "Ka'y'la?" Kayla frowed her brow slightly. "No. Kayla. Kay-laa." He said it a few more time's until he got it right. "Kayla. You said this is where your father is right?" Kayla nodded slightly. "Then if you wish you may come with us inside to rid your kind of the hard meat's." He said and walked over to the other's and went for the building and she followed quickly. "Wait!" The leader stoped and turned to her. "I have to hide this first." She said holding up the pouch with the kitten in it. **

**Tai clicked softly and nodded his head slightly and watched as she rushed over from place to place in order to find a good spot. "Ra'mar, what is in the pouch?" He asked turning his gaze away from the ooman. "It's a small baby animal she seem's to care about." She cooed into the bag and placed it in it's spot in a high tree. She jumped down from her perch in the tree and joged back over to them. "Alright let's go." Ra'mar went to pick her up but she protested. "Nah-uh tiger I can run on my own." She said backing up and waving her hand's infront of him. "She doesn't want to be picked up. Leave her be." He said and turned and kept walking. Ra'mar clicked and ran behind her as they went into the building. **

**Kayla stared in awe, the lobby was crawling with those monster's. "Fuck. How are we goin' to get by them without... Nevermine" She sighed when she noticed they all spoted them. Their screeching caused other's to look over and Kayla groaned. "Fucking perfect! We better get-- what?!" She looked behind her to the other's only to see nothing but air. "Grrr! Fuck ya too then!" She turned and one of those thing's was heading right for her, she had just barely enough time to dive and roll out of the way and ran down the left corridor as quickly as he leg's would go. **

**"Fucking imbred asshole's!" Kayla yallered tring her best to dodge the monster's that launged themself's at her. 'Guess those dance classes Daddy made me take are payin' off.' She thought as she spun on the the tip's of her toes as another tried to claw at her and kept running. She turned a sharp corner and leaned up on the wall breathing heavily. "Are giving up ooman?" Kayla snaped her head up and glared at the leader. "Where the hell did ya go?!" She heard him click and growl softly almost like a chuckle. "We were right behind you the whole time." He said and clicked at her confused face and cloaked clicking again at her now shocked face. "Well it would'a been nice if ya told me ya could do that!" She half yelled, she would've yelled more if she didn't see one of those thing's coming up behind them. "Look out!" She yelled pushing him out of the way the best she could and leapt forward in time to counter the leap of the beast. **

**They fell to the ground and both struggle to get the upper hand, the thing opened it's mouth and tried to crush her skull with it's second mouth but she kept just out of it's reach. "This... Is... Annoying!" She grabed it's head as it clawed her arm's and shoulder's, with all her wieght on it's chest she twisted it's head more and more until she heard the crack of bone on bone and it lay limp on the floor. She scrambled off of it and stood up leaning on the wall breathing heavily. "That's another one to add to the list of aliens I've killed to night..." She slumped on the wall and pushed her self off slowly. "Can we just find my dad and get the hell outta here?" The guy she came here with walked up to her and grabed her arm tightly. **

**"Owch! Aye that hurt's!" He clicked softly and lifted her up off the ground and craddled her form in his arm's. "Hey! C'mon we don't have time yer this! I gotta find my Dad!" He growled at her and she stoped her struggling against him. "He's right if he carries you we will be able to move faster to the nest." The leader told her and she growled pointing at him, "Listen to me ya big oger! I ain't intrested in this fuckin' nest thing ya keep talkin' 'bout! All I want is to find my Father after that I have to get him out of here! He's the only family I have left." Kayla Glared at the big lug as he clicked at her.**

**This ooman really was strange she wasn't afraid of them like most other's would be. "If you hurry we will compromise with you and find you Father then take you and him to safty after we deal with the nest." The ooman Glared at Tai a bit the sighed heavily laying limp in Ra'mar's arm's. "Fine, but we find my Father first." Tai nod's in understandment. "Alright then where do you think he might be?" She thought for a moment before answering him. If anything he's most likey in the bio room on the second floor." With that said Tai turned and cloaked along with the other's. The ooman looked surprised that their cloaking worked on her too. **

**Tai slamed through the door to the stair's and headed up them to the second floor which was quite a number of step's. The ooman had to cling onto Ra'mar to make sure he wouldn't drop her, But he did anyway when the hard meat triped him with it's tail and made him tobble to the ground and she fell half way down the stair's. The ooman groaned in pain and slowly looked up to see Ra'mar with the hard meat on top of his back ready for the kill. **

**"No! Aye ugly! Over here look! 176 pound's of fresh meat right here!" Yelling the way she did made it look over at her and growl. "C'mon fugly I'm right here, come and get me!" With that last taunting remark the alien lept off Ra'mar and right for Kayla! She move out of the way at the last second and grabed it's tail and swung the beast over the railing of the stair's a good way's down, but before she could let go the damn thing swung around and dug it's claw's into her arm making her yell out and lose her ballence and fall over with it. "Kayla!" Tai roared watching her small form flip over the rail. **

**Kayla hit her head on one of the rail's but was able to grab one of the bar's before falling. "Gah! I can't hold on!" With the weight of her self and the alien holding onto her with it's claw's only made it worse. "Get.. Off!" She kicked at the alien's face and side of the head stunning it slightly making it let go. "Guy's! I'm still alive damnit!" Kayla yelled reaching up her injered arm and grabing onto the bar and pulled her self up with quite a bit of trouble and fliped onto the other side and rolled onto her back after cringing from landing on her hurt arm. "Argh..." She lifted her upper body up with her unharmed arm and watched as the other two were fighting off a bunch of those alien's. 'That's why they didn't come help me.' Kayla noticed that the big guy hadn't gotten up since he was tackled. **

**"Oh no." Kayla slowly crawled over to him tring not to use her left arm, when she did get to him she laied her head on the part of his back that was bare and felt it rise and fall slowly along with a steady heart beat. "Good he's still alive, fer now." She tried rolling him over which was very hard since she used alot of strength holding and pulling herself up from the railing but she did. "Hey big guy, C'mon wake up! You're friend's need you! C'mon wake up!" She started shaking him but only got a growl in return. "Kayla Watch out!" She looked up to see that one of the alien's got away from them and was coming right for her and the big guy. "Aie! She ducked down shielding her companion with her body as it ziped over them and fell down the stair's. "C'mon big guy wake up! Wake up damnit! I swear I'll start slaping you if you don't wake- Eek!" Next thing she knew she was pulled back and the sound that could have been louder then a shotgun hit her ear's, she looked on at the site of the alien being split apart by some sort of enegry ball. **

**She looked up and saw her now awake companion staring down at her and noticed a small gun going back to his shoulder. "Oh that's cool. Aye yer hurt." She said shaking off his arm that she just now noticed was around her and sat up on her knees to examen the cut on his chest. "It's.. Green?" She said refurring to his "Blood" that oozed from his wound. **

**Ra'mar Grabed her wrist as she was about to wipe away the blood and clicked softly staring at her left arm, it was covered in ooman blood and large cut's most likely from claw's. "Can we get going and find this worthless ooman's father already?" With that little Ra'mar shot up and started attacking Se'tja with his fist's. "Hey what's your problem?!" Se'tja roared tring to defend himself from Ra'mar's attack's. "Watch you're mouth Se'tja!" He growled and punched him in the chest as hard as he could making Se'tja fall to the ground with a hard thud. **

**"Hey! Knock it off ya big lug!" Kayla sprinted infront of her protecter and placed her good hand on his chest. "Stop! This is not the time to be fighting!" He growled at her and grabed her wrist and roared at Se'tja and with a painful cring she made him look at her. "Stop it okay? I don't care what he said, okay, I just want to find my father and get him out of here." She heard Tai growling and clicking softly, he was probably telling him what she just said. **

**Tai came up to her and grabed her hurt arm at which made her yelp. "Agh! Watch it! That hurt's!" Tai took some kind of syrine from a box thing on his belt and went to stick it into her skin. "Aye! What the hell are you doing?!" She tried to yank her hand away but his grip was really tight. "Relax! It's to help your wound's. You're of no use to us if you can't move your arm." With that he stabed it into her skin and four hook like metal peice's extended and pressed against her arm as the odd looking liquid poor itself into her arm and she covered her mouth to keep from screaming, but did yelp into her hand. **

**"what the hell does it do?" She finally asked her voice shaking from the pain in her arm. "It make's your cell's multiply ten times faster which will make you heal almost instantly and the pain will dull so it wont hurt like it is now." When the syrine was empty he pulled it from her flesh and clicked softly at her pained look. "You should be fine now." Kayla blinked a few time's and rubed her arm and instead of feeling pain she saw only a few shallow cut's. "Wow." Tai nod's and head's off up the stair's and her friend tried to pick her up, she place's her hand on his chest. "It'd be safer if I ran on my own." She said and took off after Tai passing Se'tja whom was still on the floor. **

**Ra'mar slowly walked past him and gave him a low growl. "You ever talk about a warrior like that again, you'll get more then a fist to your chest." With that he ran off after the other two ahead of them. 'Why does he care?' Se'tja got up and went to catch up with the other's. **

**In the darkness among all the bodies of it's dead comrades an Xenomorph looked on after the retreating form's of it's enemies. 'I must tell the Queen.' It turned down the the stair's and back into the vent system it had come from and down to the lower level's of the building where it's nest and the Queen lay in wait.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Neko: Okay here is the other chapter i worked on it almost all night and half the day it'll it was finished which was really hard with a the distractions i had to deal with xP but it's here now so the next story to be up dated is my YYH story thank you for reading!**


	3. I'll Find You

**Neko: Okay I got some good feedback on this story so I thought I'd go ahead and update this one before my YYH story. Enjoy.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Preveiw: **

**In the darkness among all the bodies of it's dead comrades an Xenomorph looked on after the retreating form's of it's enemies. 'I must tell the Queen.' It turned down the the stair's and back into the vent system it had come from and down to the lower level's of the building where it's nest and the Queen lay in wait.**

**------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Okay begen**

**------------------------------------------------------------- **

**The drone made it's way through the lower level's of it's nest to the Queen's chamber. When it did she roared at him, "What bring's you here Drone?" He lowered his head and crouched down to the floor in respect for his queen. "My Queen. I have new's for you from the other level's." She then hissed at him. "Well?" He cringed waging his tail slightly out of fear. "The hunter's you told us about have come and they have one of those creachers with them." He said lifting his up slightly, "But it's scent is odd, stronger, more hostile, her scent is... Like your's my queen." The huge Alien queen roared when he said that and he took a few step's back from her. "I want you to bring it to me! I want to see it for myself, Now!" The Drone waisted no time and left to find the creacher again. **

**------------------------------------------------- **

**Kayla cursed at how tall this damn building was, they checked the Bio room on the second floor and found nothing but blood and claw mark's. 'Daddy please be okay.' She had told them that there is another room he might be in but she wasn't to sure and it's not like they can disagree with her search since Tai told her they would help her if she helped them with the nest thing. When Tai went through the door leading to the fourth floor, stoped and waited for her since she was in the back. She was tired and out of breath, meny time's Ra'mar tired to carry her but she wouldn't let him. After she caught her breath she started down the hallway. **

**"If he's not in this room then... I'll help you with the nest thing..." She said not wanting to say what was obvious to her and Tai if she didn't find him. She was so scared, her heart was racing, it ached at the thought's of losing her only family left, She even had to fight back tear's that wanted to flow from her green orb's. The room she needed to go to was at the end of the hall and on the left, it was the data room. That's when see saw another one of those monster's just standing in the middle of the hall. **

**When the ooman stoped Se'tja growled. "Move it ooman! I'll deal with it!" Se'tja extended his wrist blades and got ready for the attack, however Tai stoped him before he could move any farther. "Wait. Something's not right, it would be hiding not out in the open like it is now." Tai glared at the Kiande Amedha then took one of his Shuriken and threw it toward the Hard Meat and it hit and slice it from it's forhead all the way to the back of it's head. **

**Kayla watched as Tai's weapon cut the monster's head from front to back as it slumped to the floor. She shook her head and ran up and pasted it watching out for it's blood and kept on. "My dad has to be here!" She said just before she was tackled to the ground by another Drone and it started to drag her toward the vent, Kayla screamed at the top of her poor lung's and grabed the wall it draged her past. "Aaah! Ra'mar!" As his name escaped her mouth he was there jaming that spear into it's head and she was free, scrambling away from it, stood up and limped behind him clinging to his arm for suport. "Thank's.." She huffed out and let him go when she saw the other's looking at them. **

**"Can you walk?" Tai watched as Kayla as she carefully put her foot on the ground and applyed pressure and hissed. "It sting's but I'll live, C'mon." She said turning away from the dead Drone and kept on down the hall, slightly limping and useing the wall as suport. "Ra'mar help her, don't pick her up, but let her use you for suport it'll be faster then her useing the wall." Ra'mar nod's and walk's up to Kayla taking her arm and suporting her as she walked. "Why are you letting him help her? She's a Ooman! She is of no use to us!" Se'tja barked at his hunt leader and froze when Tai sent him a deadly glare among glare's. **

**"Remember to whom you are talking to, if I say we help her we help her, what I say goes and if you question me again you'll have more then Ra'mar to worry about." With that he joined Kayla and Ra'mar leaving him behind. "Their all crazy." He sighed to himself and followed them quickly. **

**"Which room are we heading to?" Kayla looked up at Tai and pointed to the door at the end to the left. "That one, my father should be in the Data Room." Tai must have told Ra'mar what she said since he started down the hall at a steady pace suporting her with every step they took. "Y'know, you guy's ain't so bad for a seven to eight foot tall, out of this world, buffed up, mega smart, super specie." She said with a slight chuckle, Tai tilted his head at her clicking slightly, she just smiled. Kayla pushed herself away from Ra'mar and joged/limped toward the room. When she did get to the door it looked like it was forsed open with claw mark's all over the frame of the sliding door.**

**"Dad? Are ya in here?" Kayla slowly walk/limped into the room and noticed human blood splattered every where, she gulped inwardly. "Dad?" Kayla's eye's filled up with tear's she refused to let out when she saw the room was empty, she walked over to a table and sat down in a chair resting her elbos on the table and putting her head in her hand's and sobed quietly into them. Her father wasn't here and now she couldn't look for him because of her and Tai's agreement, she was heart broken and sad, she quickly wiped her eye's when she heard one of her companion's at the door and sniffed a bit. "Well, he ain't here so... We better get to this nest thing and kill'em." Kayla could hide her feelings well but she couldn't hide the crack in her voice. **

**"He was not here then?" It was more of a staitment then a question. Tai sighed and looked around the room, he went to one part of the room and studied the blood on the floor. Ra'mar watched Kayla as she stared at the floor with a blank empty stare, her eye's where dark and lifeless they didn't have that light to them, that spark he saw in them when they first met. He walked over to her and she didn't even egknowledge his presence she just stared at the floor, unblinkingly, nonemoving, like she was dead inside. Ra'mar lightly put his hand on her shoulder and shook her purring softly to get her attion. When she looked up at him something sturred within him to see such a look in her eye's. The lifelessness, the darkness, when he looked into her eye's he saw the pain, the sadness, the hurt. **

**Yautja are not big on emotion, hell most don't even have them but Ra'mar knew what she was feeling, he knew of emotion's but, he didn't know how to help her he didn't know what the right thing to do was, he was useless for this. He did the best that he could for her. He placed his hand on top of her head and stroked her hair as gently as he could, for Yautja being gentle is not really easy but he was willing to give it a try if it meant bringing that look out of her eye's, if only a little bit. **

**Kayla stared at Ra'mar for a bit and closed her eye's and leaned into his touch. She was hurt in more way's then one, her left arm twiched from spasms in the musle's from being toren then regenerated so fast, and the dried blood was only annoying her farther. A single tear fell from her eye and she ingored it, it wasn't importent right now. She placed her hand on Ra'mar's lightly, she was so out of it she didn't hear Tai's yell to move out of the way. An alein was behind her ready to strike, but she was yanked out of the way by Ra'mar taking his hand from her head and wraping it around her waist jerking her out of the alein's path. **

**"Gah!" Next thing she knew she was pressed against Ra'mar's hard belly as he blasted the alein away with his shoulder gun. Kayla sighed and pushed herself away from him. "Let's get out of here." She walked around him but stoped short and turned her head to the right staring at the computer. "Something of intrest?" Kayla sighed and shook her head. "No, just.. A stupid thought, that's all." Tai tilted his head watching Kayla as she wiped her eye's and contiued to walk/limp toward the door. "What was it?" Kayla stoped but didn't turn around. "That I... Could use the computer to find my Father but, we had an agreement, if my father wasn't in here I'd move on and help ya with the nest." She tightened her fist's as she spoke, the hurt of leaving her father cut deep into her heart. **

**"Then try it." Kayla turned to Tai shock writen alover her face. "W-what?" Tai gave her a purring noise and repeted himself. "Try it. We had a deal, we help you find your father and you help us kill the queen." Kayla was in disbelief from what she just heard, she wanted to ran to the computer and type like mad but, she hesitated. She stared into the reflective glass of Tai's mask and took his offer and rushed over to the computer and started typing. **

_**"System lock down. Unable to meet request. System lock down."**_** Kayla cursed her luck and began to over rite the system so she could hack into the securitiy camra's. **_**"System over rite complete."**_** Kayla smirked, she really was her father's dautgher. After that it was easy to hack into the securitiy camra's, all the while Tai watched in amusment. Ooman's really were strange compared to them. The Yautja only care for their father's if they had proven themself's in the hunt but by the look's of this building and how thing's were in here he could see that her father never hunted a day in his life. Yet, she still cared for this ooman. **

**"Yes! He's on the floor right above us in the holding chamber!" With that Kayla joged to the doorway and turned back at them waving for them to follow her, "C'mon!" When they started to follow her she dashed down the short path she had to run to get to the staircase and paused waiting for her new friend's to catch up with her, which it didn't take long. When they were near enough she shoved the door open and basicly jumped up the step's, skiping two or three at a time. **

**Ra'mar was puzzled, ooman's were indeed very strange being's not but a moment ago she was dead to the world now she had more life then ever. "Leader, what were you two talking about to make her like this?" Ra'mar and Tai stayed as close behind her as they could but the more step's there were the faster she went. "I let her use that ooman computer to find which room and floor her father is in." Ra'mar stared at him questioningly but pushed it aside. "Aaah!" They stoped when they saw that a Drone had Kayla in a death grip ready to drag her away at anytime. **

**Ra'mar growled and aimed his shoulder gun at it but, when Kayla cried out in pain from it's claw's digging into the flesh of her neck, he put it away. "What do we do Tai?" Tai stared down the drone as it hissed at him ready to drag her away at the slightest movement. Then with one quick movement and a flick of his wrist Tai's shuriken made quick work of slicing through it's head and it relesed her. Kayla scrambled away from it as it's blood threatened to dissolve her flesh right off her bones. She stood up quickly, perhaps to quickly, Kayla let out a painful yelp as she fell onto her butt with a loud thumb. Her leg was throbing and was starting to swell a bit. She groaned and picked herself up hoping slightly on one foot to relieve some of the strain she had put on it. **

**"Ra'mar, pick her up and let's get going." He was hesitant, he was sure she would reject his picking her up but, by the look of her ankle she had no choice. He carefully walked up behind her debating on how to pick her up. He finally decided how, bending down he put his left arm behind her knees making her fall with a yelp only to have her back land on his other arm as he lifted her up. "Aye! What are ya doin'?" Kayla tryed to squirm out of his arm's but his grip on her tighted a bit. "Relax, he will let you down when we reach the room." Kayla huffed in defeat and slumped in Ra'mar's arm's. Although she hated being treated like a weakling she was greatful to have the pressure off her ankle. **

**Ra'mar let Tai Set'ja go ahead of them so he wouldn't slow them down, he bounced Kayla in his arm's for a better grip on her and followed his team. Kayla took comfort knowing she would be safe with Ra'mar, she smiled up at him softly. "Thank's bud." He clicked at her softly, 'Damnit. I wish I knew what he was saying like Tai.' She thought to herself. Then an empulse soon filled her being, she resisted the best she could but it got the best of her. Kayla rested her head on Ra'mar chest and nuzzled her forhead into it gently giving a hum of comfort, doing so made Ra'mar go stiff, he stoped walking as she snuggled his chest. 'This must be one of those ooman affection's I've been told about.' He thought, but he found it hard to move since she was still snuggling her head into his chest. **

**Once Kayla realized what she was doing she yanked her head away from his chest and turned her face away from it. 'What the hell am I doin'?!' Kayla inwardly beat herself over and over for her odd action's and she felt Ra'mar start walking again. If the Yautja could blush Ra'mar probably would have, he wasn't quite sure what her snuggling ment but, when she stoped and looked away only confused him even more. He grunted and moved faster to catch up with his team. **

**Unknowing that his team leader saw the display and was even more amused, he knew more about ooman's then either of his young team hunter's, he knew what her snuggling ment. He knew it wouldn't be allowed in their world but, Ra'mar didn't need to know that right now, Ra'mar himself didn't even know what he was feeling. Tai though, he knew. The two of them were falling fast and he needed to finish this quick before they fall to far. **

**Tai pushed the door open and waited. Ra'mar set Kayla down like Tai said he would and she limped to the door pausing to rest against the frame of it. Her ankle was throbing like her arm and it was hard to hop everywhere she went. Tai clicked at her softly. "We will wait in the hall so you may get your father. Kayla nodded limping into the hallway useing the wall for support, the room she needed to go to was in the middle so she didn't have far to go but, every step or hop felt like a mile to her sore feet and ankle. This was it. Her chance to see her father. She looked behind her to see Tai and his team slowly walking behin her, probably to be closer to the room in case something were to happen. **

**Kayla waisted as little time as possible to get to the room but she paused at it staring at the panel you had to put your hand on to get in. "Damn..." Kayla was stumped on how to get in she wasn't a sceintist hell she couldn't even spell it let alone be one. Then an idea poped into her little active mind. "It's ither this way or no way." With that Kayla turned to the wall opposite of the door and limped her way down to the red box two door's down from the door. **

**"Where is she going?" Ra'mar took a step forward but stoped when Tai pulled him back. "I don't know but, she has to find her father without our help." Tai said straining the word 'without' to get the point across better. "Then why not leave her? She's not helping us, she's USEING us to get what she want's!" Tai growled and roared at him, "A deal is a deal Set'ja! You want to be a blooded warrior? Act like one! And quit being a whiney pup!" Set'ja steped back from Tai's outburst and lowered his gaze to the floor. "Fine." They all jumped and readied themself's when they heard a crash down the hall. "Don't worry! I'm fine!" They relaxed when they knew it was Kayla who made the noise. **

**Kayla reached into the box of broken glass and pulled out the axe that was inside in case of fires. Her idea was obvious now, she was going to destroy the panel with the axe to get into the room, it was the only way she could think of. Limping her way back through the hall she stood infront of the panel glaring at it, "Alright, here goes nothing!" Kayla rised the axe in the air over her head and slamed it down smashing through the panel in one swing, letting go of the handle and steping back from the meny spark's that came from the electronic item and covering her face with her arm's. When they died down abit she picked up the axe again and stood infront of the door and jamed the blade between the line that separated the door's side's and pushed and pulled 'till they where far enough apart for her to to push them open with her hand's. **

**Kayla groaned trying to push open the door's was harder then she thought and in her weakened state wasn't helping in the least. She wasn't going to let something this insignificant keep her from finding her father. She nuged the door open more and more, little by little, until finally it was open to her and she could see into the room. The room looked somewhat untouched, besides the few thing's that where trashed onto the floor and the broken glass here and there it was fine but that didn't mean it was safe. **

**Kayla steped cautiously into the room looking all around the room keeping up her guard, "Dad? Dad are ya in here?" She paused in the middle of the room still looking around. "Kayla?" She turned at her name and saw her father behind a glass wall staring in surprise that his daughter was in the building and had made it this far. "Daddy!" She ran up to some kind of chamber and pressed her hand's to the glass. "Daddy! What are ya doin' in there?" Her father came up to the glass and placed his hand's where her's were. "My daughter, you're safe, thank goodness." Kayla shook her head. "Daddy we have to get out of here! Those thing's, the alein's have made a nest here! If we don't get out they'll use us to make more of'em!" Her father stared at her in shock then pressed a wall panel causing it to open up to another hand panel and he placed his hand on it. **

**It opened the glass door and Kayla steped back. "How do you know about the alein's?" Kayla stared at him as if it were obvious, which it was and shook her head grabing his arm and draged him out into that hallway. "We have no time fer that. Guy's! I found my father!" Chris looked up and grabed ahold of his daughter as Tai and his team drew near. "What the hell are those thing's?!" Kayla pulled herself from his painfully tight grip and turned to him. "Their not goin' to hurt us Dad. Just calm down, they're here to kill'em okay?" Her father shook his head and grabed her wrist pulling her away from them. "Kayla, we don't know that, c'mon we'll wait in the chamber 'till help comes for us." He tried to pull her back into the room but she pulled her hand out of his hold. "No Daddy, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here right now. I have to help them I not only own them but we had a deal. I can't turn my back on that!" Now her father started to become irritated. **

**"Kayla Falls, you own them nothing! Now listen to your father and come with me!" He made to grab her again but Ra'mar had other plan's, he steped up infront of her and roared at him making his hand retract quickly. "Ra'mar, no it's okay." Kayla pulled him back steping infront of her father. "I'm helping them weather you like it or not Father. If it wasn't for them your Bumble Bee would be dead right now." She said adding her nickname he gave her for better affect. Chris pinched the bridge of his nose, sometime's he hated how much like her mother she really was but, he loved her all the same. Chris stared his only daughter in the eye's, he the determination of his late wife and love as she stared him down. He smiled at her slightly and pulled his daughter into a tight hug that she gladly returned. "You are perhap's to much like your mother." He whispered to her and she smiled hugging him tighter. **

**"I love you Daddy." Chris smiled to himself, "I love you too Bumble Bee." Kayla let her father go and pulled him back out of the room. "C'mon Daddy." Her father paused at the door staring at Tai and his team questionably and Kayla gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay Dad, really." The next thing that happened will forever be burned into Kayla's mind for as long as she lives. **

**Blood splattered for Kayla's face and shirt as she stared in horror as her father looked down at his own chest painfully as the sharp black object riped it's self out of his chest and his dead form slumped to the ground with a sicking thump and there behind her father's dead body was one of those monster's getting ready to attack again as Ra'mar and his team charged it. "D-Daddy?..." She looked down at her father's limp body face down in his own blood still unable to move and tear's filling her eye's. "What have I done?..." Kayla's mind went blank, the horrific sceen playing over and over again in her head as she slumped to her knee's, her arm's glued to her side's limp and lifeless, tear's flowing down her face like small river's. Her eye's still wide in disbelief and sadness. **

**All her efforts to get her father out of here waisted, her only family gone, she was alone. What was the point in living now? She had no one left all other family member's were dead or hated them, no one would take her in. She would have to live in an orphanage 'till she was eightteen, her life would be a living hell for the rest of her day's. Everything she went through to get here was lost, all her pain, sorrow, anger and hatred was let out all at once. Kayla through her head back and screamed. A loud blood curdling scream of sorrow and hate, pain and fear. The longer her cry went on the louder it got, Kayla pulled her arm's from her side's and grabed her hair pulling it as she yelled her pain's to no one in particular. **

**The team watched as she pulled her hair and screamed at the top of her lung's until she slumped over breathing heavily and crying uncontrollably as she turned her father's body over and closed his eye's with shaking hand's. Ra'mar made to move closer but Tai pulled him back. "No. Let her morn for her father in peace." They stood back watching Kayla hug her father's body, rocking back and forth and crying for her loss.**

**------------------------------------ **

**Neko: Yay! I got it done early! But yeah i know it's not what you were expecting but please no flames everything can't turn out okay all the time... R&R please.**


	4. Into The Darkness

**Neko: I've had such a writer's block AND my nieces are here so I haven't had time to work on my stories. but I'll try to update soon.**

**------------------------------------------------------ **

**Previously**

**----------------------------------------------------- **

**The team watched as she pulled her hair and screamed at the top of her lung's until she slumped over breathing heavily and crying uncontrollably as she turned her father's body over and closed his eye's with shaking hand's. Ra'mar made to move closer but Tai pulled him back. "No. Let her morn for her father in peace." They stood back watching Kayla hug her father's body, rocking back and forth and crying for her loss. **

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**BEGIN **

**----------------------------------- **

**By this time Kayla had laied her father's body gently on the ground and was trying desperately to get his blood off her skin and clothes. "C'mon get off!" She said between sob's and pulled at her shirt, Tai walked up to her slowly and bent down to one knee and picked up her father's body and standing back up. "What are you doing? Wait!" Her voice cracked due to the strain she put on her throat and jumped up on wobbley leg's to follow him. "What are you doing?!" She watched as he set his body on the floor of the chamber and closed the door. "If they came across his body they would more then likely devour it." He closed the chamber and turned around only to see her glaring at him. "This is all yer fault! If you hadn't broght those thing's here my father would still be alive! You and yer god damned 'hunt's'!" Now kayla started hitting his chest with her fist's, "Why you little-" "Enough Se'tja." Both Ra'mar and Se'tja stared at their hunt leader oddly watching as he let her beat on his chest. **

**"Why?! Why here?! Why me?!" Kayla collapsed to her knees, she went to run a shakey hand through her hair but stoped when she felt the hair clip that held her bang's up from her face and pulled it out of her hair, more like riped it out, and threw it at the ground. The small red clip landed at Ra'mar's feet with a small click of plastic on tile. He clicked softly staring at it then to her as she glared at the item. She looked so angry but at the same time her eye's held the sadness in her heart. "I'll deal with her, you two go to the stair's and head to lower level's, we'll catch up." Tai looked over at Ra'mar a bit reluctant**** to leave but, he thought it wouldn't do any harm so he walked past Kayla and out the door without a word with Set'ja close behind him. **

**Ra'mar heaved a loud throaty sigh and looked back over at Kayla as she stared at her father's body, he approached her slowly and bent down to one knee. He reached up a clawed hand and placed it gently on her head like before only to have her pull away and press her back on the glass door of the chamber. Ra'mar looked back over at the red thing she pulled out of her hair and picked it up with his large finger's looking it over, she didn't even open it which she managed to pull a bit of hair out from the root's. He snaped it open and lifted her head up from looking at the floor and placed it back into her hair pulling the black lock's from her face. **

**Kayla stared at him in shock, she really wasn't expecting him to do something like that. He was so... Gentle, with her. His hand never left her face as he stared at her, she reached up a shakey hand to touch his rough callous hand's, she looked into the lenses of his mask. "I wish you could understand me." Was all she was able to choke out, her voice was stranged and her throat tightened from trying to speak. Kayla pulled Ra'mar's hand away from her face but didn't let it go. What was happening to her? Why had this happened? What was she going to do now? "Can we get this over with now?" She choked out again and stood up leaning on the glass again. Ra'mar stood up and towered over her. She was shaking and leaning her weight on one foot, and looked up at him with pleading eye's. **

**Ra'mar purred softly at her bent down to pick her up bridalstyle and turned toward the door to the hallway. Kayla wraped her left arm around his shoulder and used her right hand to mess with the meny skull's, fang's and claw's he had handing around his neck and torso. She had handled dead animal's before and she thought they were pretty cool, maybe she could some fang's or claw's like he had? She wouldn't mind having one of those fucking alien's head's mounted above her fireplace, her haterd for these thing's were only growing more and more with each passing second, it bruned in her belly like a raging wild fire. She wanted to 'hunt' each one herself and mount their head's on her wall like a twelve point buck. **

**Ra'mar stared at Kayla as she played with the meny small trophies he had around his neck and chest, it was amusing somehow to him that she would be playing with such thing's when other's of her kind would cringe at the sight. She mumbled something most likely to herself and tightened her grip on his shoulder, which made him stop, he wasn't sure what it was but something didn't feel right. Everything was calm, quiet and still. He was thinking that maybe having his team go on ahead of him was a bad idea but it was to late now. Ra'mar picked up his pace and ran the rest of the way down the hall and stair's, it didn't take long to catch up with his team, they must have been walking slow so they could catch up quickly. **

**"We need to hurry, the oomans are coming so we need to kill the queen and blow this place away before they do." The younger worrior's nod their head's and head down the the rest of the stair's. It wasn't long till they hit the first floor and stoped for a short moment before continuing down but the screaching of the Kiande Amedha made them stop in their track's. **

**Kayla's heart pounded against her rib cage just beging to burst out, she covered her ear's to drowned out the alien's screaming and wimpered against her will making Ra'mar growl, weather it was at her or them she didn't really know but either way she wanted this to end and soon. The next thing she knew was her being tossed to the ground painfully again and rolled on her stomach, lifting her heavy head up to see the team of hunter's fighting the alien's just before her eye's rolled back into her head and darkness took hold of her. **

**Ra'mar looked back over to see if Kayla was alright only to see her laying motionless on the floor, he tryed meny time's to get to her but the ambush of the Kiande Amedha wouldn't let him it but they weren't attacking them like they were going to kill them? "Tai could they be after her? they're not coming at us like they want to kill us." Tai knew he was right but it's not like they had a choice in the matter, if they didn't fight them back they would kill them anyway. Then as fast as they came, they were gone with out warning. "Something's wrong get Kayla and--" Tai looked over only to see that kayla was gone! The other two looked over to also see that Kayla was gone, a very small trail of blood lead to the vent where they most likely draged her to. "What do we do Tai?" Tai growled deep in his troat. "We find the nest and wipe it out." Ra'mar stared at Tai and followed him down the staires. **

**"We're not going help her?" Ra'mar half growled.**

**"No. There's nothing we can do." **

**"Yes there is! We just have to-" Tai stoped, turning toward with a roar. **

**"And what? Find her before they infect her? By the time we get to her it'll be to late, the best we can do is wipe out the nest and blow this place away." With that Tai walked away with Set'ja close behind, all Ra'mar could do is look down in shame. He wanted to pertect her but he failed, badly, now she was going to be used to make more of them and it was his fault. With shame and guilt weighing on his shoulder's followed his team down to the lower level's. **

**--------------------------------------------------- **

**Kayla stired quietly and opened her tired eye's much to their protest and looked around the room she was in, it was black and humid with odd looking thing's all over the wall's. She had not realized she was laying on the floor and slowly lifted herself up off the ground to stand up. "Where am I?" She said quietly to herself and leaned on the wall from a sudden shoting pain in her head. "urgh..." She groaned and limped away, she wasn't sure were she was going but it was better then staying put here. Her whole body protested her movement's as she walked/limped through a broken down door and out into a dark hall, it was humid in there too. She didn't know which way to go so she took the first turn that came up and as soon as she did she regreted it, two of those thing's were heading right her way! **

**Kayla backed out of the hall and ran as fast as she could forward, but she wasn't quite fast enough for they were right on her in no time flat and she screamed at the top of her poor lung's in hopes one of the hunter's would hear her. "RA'MAR!! TAI! AAAAHH!!" The alien's draged her across the floor with her digging her finger nail's into the hard tile of the ground. "No, let go!" She kicked as hard as she could in vain as they draged her back to the room she woke up in. They tossed her into the same spot she was in before and stood next to the door. 'So much for that.' Kayla growled at them and started to slowly scoot away from them, they didn't move so they must have known either there was no way she could get out or that there was more of them to bring her back. **

**She slowly stood up and backed away from them while leaning on the wall, they just stared at her or at least she thought they were. She turned around when she felt a croner and went that way just to get away from them. 'What am I gonna do? I don't even know where I am.' She looked around the small narrow hall in question. "But, I haven't been used to make anymore of them so they must want me for something else right? But what?" Kayla shook her head, talking to herself wasn't going to help right now.**

**Kayla limped her way down the narrow hallway, any and all door's were blocked off so she could go through them. She walked for what she thought was five minutes before she came to an open door and went through it. The room was a bit smokey but it was only a few pipes busted and it was dark, very dark. "Hello?" Kayla heard a small groan come from the far end of the room and raced toward it. "Hello?! Who's there? I'll help you!" It's then she triped over and very large bumb she couldn't see was there since it was so dark. "Fucking shit!" She looked behind her to see what she had triped over and noticed it was oddly shapen and sat up turning to it. "What the hell?" Kayla picked up the odd looking thing that would have been an oval but part of it was torn off from her triping on it. **

**"What the hell are you?" Kayla stood up so she might see it better in the little light that she had. It was brownish with black markings on it, then something hit her, what if these thing's were egg's of some kind? Kayla droped the thing as soon as the thought went through her mind and looked around. Now that she looked around the room was full of these thing's. "Oh dear god..." Kayla was going to head out the way she came but a voice stoped her. "Help.. Me... Please.." Kayla's gut told her to run and not look back but her mind wouldn't have any of that, thus she went to help whoever was there. **

**"Hello? where are you?" As came to a wall covered in what looked like black splastic or shiney rope of some kind. She wanted to touch it but her better judgement kept her from it, "I'm over.. Here.." Kayla snaped her head over to the left and limped her way cross as quickly as she could, "Officer Dunken!" Her eye's went wide as she stared at the man hanging up from the wall. Officer Dunken was her favorite guard in the whole building, he was a friend of her father's, he helped her and her father after her mother died. "Kayla? Is that you? What are you doing in here?" Kayla shook her and grabed at the wall thing's keeping him up. "It's okay officer D. I'm goin' to get ya out of here." Dunken watched the girl as she pulled at the rubery ropes that kept him on the wall. "Listen to me Kayla, if you don't get out of here you'll get killed. Forget about me and save yourself." Kayla would have none of that. **

**"No, I'm helping you Officer D. I can't just leave you here." Kayla pulled at the rubbery rope as sounds of shuffling could be heard behind her. "Kayla Falls, you will leave now! Your Father would kill me if I let these thing's get ahold of you." Kayla felt a pain in her chest again and held a scowl on her face to hide it. "Don't worry about it anymore. Daddy's dead." She said fighting back tear's, crying wasn't going to help. "What?" He said in disbelief and Kayla shiik her head. "Do you have a knife on you or something?" She looked up at him as he nod's. "In my front shirt pocket." Kayla climbed up the rope like thing's with alot of difficultly and reached into his shirt pocket and grabed a pocket knife. She fell back onto the ground and tried opening it. "Damnit!" Seeing she was having troubleDunken helped her the best he could. "There should be a botten on the sides of it to made the blade slide out." Kayla squeezed the sides and like he said a blade slid out and she started cutting away at the rubber ropes. **

**"Kayla, you might want to hurry with that." Kayla looked behind her and saw that some of the egg's were opening up! "Oh no." Kayla started tear at the rope's and in doing so nearly got him out but not before she felt something crawling up her body, which made her go stiff. Fear filled her whole being once whatever it was climbed onto her shoulder and sat there like it belonged there. "Kayla don't move." As if that wasn't obvious to her. But once the thing lept at Dunken she grabed it's tail as it tried to lach onto his face. "No!" Thus starting a tug 'o war between her and this thing. "Kayla just get out of here!" Kayla pulled at the little parasites tail harder "No!" When Kayla finally pulled it away far enough she turned still holding it's tail and tossed it into the mass of egg's, turning she quickly started cutting away at the ropes again. **

**"Just get-" "NO!" Kayla gave him a hard look before cutting more of the ropes. "Try kicking your feet! hurry!" she said looking over her shoulder seeing more egg's opening up. Dunken kicked and pulled his feet from the wall he was glued to and fell to the ground! He was free! "Dunken!" Kayla helped him up and he pulled her behind him as the parasites got closer. **

**"Officer Dunken..." **

**"It'll be okay." **

**"How do you know?" **

**"...I don't." **

**Kayla held onto his sleeve as she watched them come closer and closer, then something clicked in her mind. Reacting on impulse Kayla jumped out in front of Dunken and spread her arm's out. "No! Get back! Find someone else!" Then something she didn't think could happen, happened.... **

**~TBC~ **


	5. Queen and Daughter

**Preview~**

**Kayla held onto his sleeve as she watched them come closer and closer, then something clicked in her mind. Reacting on impulse Kayla jumped out in front of Dunken and spread her arm's out. "No! Get back! Find someone else!" Then something she didn't think could happen, happened... **

**Kayla watched in awe as the small bug's backed away from her and Dunken and disappered into the darkness. "Wow..." **

**"How did you do that?" **

**"I don't know.." **

**"Should I be concerned?" **

**"Deeply." **

**Dunken grabbed her arm and took off to the nearest exit out of the nest. It was hard for Kayla to run at such a fast pace since her ankle was swolen and painful to the slightist touch. "Dunken, slow down.. Please." Dunken stoped and turned to her and saw her keeping her foot in the air, he knew she was hurt. Dunken picked her up bridalstyle and kept going through the hall and took a sharp turn into an empty room and placed her on a table and went back closing and locking the door. "Let me see." He said lifting her foot up carefully but she still cringed and yanked her leg back. "It's fine! You need to get out of here." Dunken glared at her before grabing her leg again. "Your Father would kill me if I just left you here." Kayla lowered her eye's slightly. "You don't have to worry about that anymore... My Father is dead." Dunken's eye's grew wide in shock. "No..." Kayla couldn't bare to look him in the eye's as she kept her eye's closed and down toward the ground. **

**BANG! BANG! SLAM! **

**They both snaped their head's over toward the door hearing the noise's. "Damn! They found us!" Kayla looked around the room in a panic and noticed an air vent. "Dunken!" She shouted to get his attention as she slid off the table and made her way to the vent. "What?" **

**"Down there! It lead's to the level below this floor!" **

**"So? How's that going to help us?" **

**"Not 'us' you!" Kayla said taking the pocket knife out of Dunken's front pocket and useing the flat-head screw driver to open the vent hach. **

**"What do you mean?" He asked as she placed the knife onto the floor next to her. "I mean, if you go down to the lower level now you might be able to catch the guy's that were helping me through the building here to find Dad!" She said grabing his hand and trying to pull him toward the vent. **

**"I'm not going anywhere with out you!" **

**SLAM! **

**"We don't have time to fight about it! Look, when you see them don't freak out! They're a bit... Strange, but if you ask for Tai he will help you. Please. Nothing good will come from both of us dieing here." Kayla said with a pleading looking in her eye's. **

**SLAM! **

**"I'm coming back for you." He said staring her in the eye's. "Yes, okay, good! Now GO!" She said shoving him into the vent and started to close it off and put the screw's back into place. As soon as the screw's were in place, Kayla got up and looked for a place to hide from these monster's. **

**CRASH! **

**The door crashed to the ground as glass was scattered over the tiled floor. The Xenomorph moved around the seemingly empty room carefully. **_**"Find her!"**_** The leader hissed angerly at the other's. Kayla kept her hand's over her mouth as they came closer to her hiding spot in a small dark cabinet above a counter to the far end of the room. She knew one small sound would triger them to her prescience in the cabinet. She kepter breath as steady and quiet as she could with her hand's over her mouth. 'C'mon go away!' She thought. The black monster's crawled around the room like roach's, looking for her hissing and growling at each other angerly. One came close to the counter Kayla was hiding over and her body went stiff, for fear she would be found. Luckly, it went along without a second glance and her body relaxed only slightly. Just then the cabinet door was riped off and Kayla was draged out of it screaming her poor lung's out. **

**"AAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHHHHHH!"**

**Dunken turned to look behind him quickly. "Kayla..." Dunken knew he couldn't do anything for her and kept looking for these men she talked about that helped her. 'It would've helped if she had told me what they looked like.' He thought to himself as he turned a corner and was struck in the gut by something unseen. "Argh!" Dunken was slamed into the wall painfully and slid to the floor holding his stomach. He looked up only to see nothing was there, hearing a sliceing sound and the blury shape of some kind of dagger being held up toward him, Dunken knew his time was near. 'I can't die like this... Kayla need's my help...' He thought to himself as the unseen force brought down it's dagger to stab him in the head. "Kayla..." Dunken closed his eye's tightly, waiting. **

**When nothing happened he dared to cracked open an eye to see the blury object right in front of his eye. Dunken swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked up at whatever it was that was there. Then as if appearing out of thin air, the form of a large man looking creacher showed itself as Dunken pressed his back into the wall. **

**Tai put his wrist blades away and stared at the ooman male. "Ra'mar, I think that ooman female Kayla is still alive somewhere." Ra'mar looked at him oddly steping forward as he too showed himself. "Why is that?" Tai just shrugged. "Leader's intuition." It was more of a question then a statement. Tai bent down to the ooman's level and spoke as calmly as he could to him. "You need not be afraid of us, ooman. We did not mean you harm." Dunken stared at him in shock, he couldn't believe his ear's! This thing was talking to him! "What the hell are you?" Tai clicked in a soft manner. "That is not importent at this moment. That name you said, Kayla. Do you know her?" Something clicked in Dunken's mind when this thing said Kayla's name. **

**"Look when you see them don't freak out! They're a bit... Strange, but if you ask for Tai he will help you. Please. Nothing good will come from both of us dieing here." **

**"Tai? You're Tai?" Dunken shouted in pure shock as Tai only nod's. "I am. Is she still alive?" Dunken groan's as he stand's up painfully. "When we split up she was... Now, I'm not so sure... But I'm not leaving here without her." Tai helped him stand carefully. "We will find her together and kill the rest of the Kiande Amedha." Dunken looked at him funny. "Kian-what?" Tai shook his head and moved away toward his team. "He believes Kayla is still alive and IF she is we will help her." Ra'mar tensed. There was a chance to right his wrong. "I came from this hall after I got out the vent system." Dunken said pointing down the hall he came from. "Let's go. Don't slow us down, if you do you'll be left behind. Understand?" Dunken only noded and followed the strange team as quickly as he could. **

**Tai lead the way through many turn's toward the stair's that lead to the bottem of this place, it was odd one set of stair's would stop at one level and you would have to make your way through that level in order to get to the stair's that continued downward. He didn't know who built the building but whom ever it was must have been really dumb to design such a big flaw. If it was a flaw at all. "Stop." At his word the team stoped as did Dunken whom was confused. The team remained still like stone statues, quiet, waiting, and watching. Tai took out his beloved shuriken and readied himself. "Get ready. Ra'mar give the ooman a weapon, he'll need it." With that Ra'mar extended his combi spear and handed it to Dunken who looked at it funny, but he didn't have time to ask what it was for since about a dosen of those thing's came out of hiding to attack them with all they had. **

**Kayla laied on a floor covered in black tentacle looking thing's that felt slimy yet they were ridgid and shaped oddly like the alein's tail's. Kayla groan's before lifting her heavy head up to see where she was. "Great..." She sighed heavily when she saw she was in the egg room again and lifted her body up from the ground to sit on her knees and slowly got up to her feet and walked/limped her way through the chamber. Kayla stoped dead in her track's as one of those bug thing's crawled out in front of her and made it's way toward her. 'Crap...' But that thing was the least of her problem's right now, behind the bug was a full grown alien **_**staring**_** at her and it came closer. "B-back up!" She tried to put as much force into her voice as she could but it didn't stop the alien. **_**"Hiss."**_** Drool poured out of it's mouth as it approched her. **

**Kayla didn't dare move, she wouldn't be able to get far anyway. Not with her leg the way it was and that the alien was much, much faster then her anyway. The bug crawled around Kayla's feet, shaking with fear she stared at the alien's as they circled her. Like an animal with it's prey. The large alien swept it's tail under Kayla's feet making her fall forward. Kayla didn't have time to try and catch herself because the alien already had her by the leg dragging her off somewhere. "Aaaaaahh!" She tried desperately to grab onto something as she was dragged, as she was pulled around a corner she grabbed onto it for dear life. "Noo! Let go of me!" Kayla screamed, kicking at the aliens head as it pulled on her leg harder, making her scream louder and let go of the wall. It seemed like forever this thing dragged her for! Kayla never stopped trying to get away either, every corner she grabbed onto, every opened door and every hole in the wall or floor you can bet she lached onto. **

**Dunken panted heavily as he followed these three **_**freaks**_** as they made their way to the basment area, clenching the wound on his shoulder from being sliced by one of the aliens tails. "I have... Just one question!" He panted as they made their way down more stairs. "Why are we heading to the basment when I told you that Kayla was one level up from where we met?" He heard a chatter of clicking from the group, but he wasn't answered. Dunken sighed heavily, in all honesty he was glad that they weren't talking much. It was creepy. "Huh?" Dunken looked over at one of the **_**men**_** and noticed he was carrying a brown bag with holes in it. 'What's with the bag?' He thought to himself, nearly slamming into the team as they stopped short. "Argh! What is it?" Again, he wasn't answered. "It's the last level before we reach the breeding chamber and we haven't been attacked yet." Said Tai as he turned toward the team. "So?" A clatter of soft clicking and growling. Dunken groaned. "Look! I just want to get Kayla the hell out of here! She's in trouble and you guys are wasting time!" Tai roared loudly at Dunken making him step back. "You will show me respect ooman! We have a deal with her that has yet to be fulfilled. We still have a small amount of time to get her." He growled looking over at Ra'mar briefly before glaring back at Dunken. "We are heading into their nest, so we MUST enter with extra caution. Understand?" It was more of a demand than a question. Dunken nodded, "yeah.. So, what are we gonna do?" **

**Ra'mar was a little bit surprised since he said earlier that there was nothing they could do for her. He watched as the ooman and Tai spoke back and forth. He couldn't understand them, but he knew they were working out a plan Tai would later tell them. "Mew." The looked down at the bag on his shoulder, hearing the small animal scratch and move around in it. Purring, he turned from the team and opened the bag, watching the animal pop it's head out and look up at him. It stared at him with large yellow eye's and as it did the pain of guilt and failure grew in his chest. He failed in helping Kayla but saved the small animal she had? What the hell? The thought only made him angrier. "Mew" The animal said placing its paw on Ra'mar's hand and nibbling it. Ra'mar tilted his head at the little creature and purred softly. "Ra'mar. Ra'mar!" He quickly tucked the animal back into the bag, closing it he turned back around. "Yes?" He clicked. "Have you been paying attenion? We're going over the plan!" Tai growled making Ra'mar feel more shamed. **

**Kayla must of blacked out as the alien dragged her because now she was laying on something hard, like the floor but, it was kinda bumpy and moving up and down? She didn't want to open her eye's but she had to know what she was laying on and why it was moving and... Had a heart beat? She lifted her head slowly, and opened her eye's. "Oh my god..." Kayla thought her heart must of stopped, she didn't breath, she didn't speak, she dare not move. What she laied on was an alien! But, it was... BIGGER and had this weird head crown that made it look even bigger! Kayla was being craddled by two sets of arms, the large ones at its shoulders and the little ones on it's chest. A huge spine like tail was laied over her in a sick makeshift cover. The huge black monster sounded like it was humming as it slowly rocked back and forth, hissing every now and then when one of the smaller monsters got to close. **

**When the alien noticed Kayla was awake it stoped rocking and faced her. "**_**Hissss...**_**" It said to her making her shiver in fear. 'That's it... I'm gonna become monster chow...' Kayla shook in fear as the alien held onto her head bringing it up to it's face, making huffing sounds as it seemed to nuzzle her face. Its grip tightened around her as Kayla tryed to back away a bit and screeched mildly loud. Kayla covered her ears to try and block it out, "okay, okay! I'm not going anywhere!" She half yelled hoping it would stop screaming. It did. When she looked back up at the monster it started nuzzling her face again. "Dear god help me..." She whimpered moving her head as it nuzzled her.**

**Neko-chan: HAHA! Cliff hanger! Enjoy! XD**


	6. NOTICE

Hey, I'm sorry if you were waiting to see the next chapter but I'm afraid that all my stories will be under rewriting for a good while.

The chapters may be shortened a little bit but they will make more sense and flow eaiser than before.

The characters will probably under some changes too so don't be surprised if their names change or are completely different.

Sorry, but just bare with me for now.

Thank you for your time!


End file.
